


For I offer my worship only to you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For I offer my worship only to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the word prompt “song” over at the KHR Fic Meme; the title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 6, 2007.

She always felt his call more than heard it, but if anyone were to ask her what his summons was like, she would always find herself groping for analogies pertaining to touch and music: a warm feeling, a whisper-that-was-not-quite-a-whisper, crescendo switching octaves at the last possible minute, brush of a wing against her ear, a touch of whimsy and discordance. He beckoned to her, curled his consciousness around her thoughts, sending her running from wherever she was to find him. He always insisted that she need not come if she was terribly busy. She knew that this, like many other things about her master, was a beautiful lie.

 

“My dear Chrome, early as always.”

 

A lush green field, an unbroken sky, birdsong. Their secret place, tucked within the recesses of her mind. Chrome stepped forward, greeting him with a smile.

 

“Mukuro-sama. You called summoned me.”


End file.
